the_mother_landfandomcom-20200214-history
ScramX
About ScramX, also known as oajwhdouhqelsia, was a controversial member of the server. While no longer active, the controversies and memes he spawned still effect the server to this day. Many on the server ironically and unironically follow his personal ideology known as "Scramism" (which can be briefly summarised as Dengism-Zionism with gamer characteristics). He is also the former Chairman of the Communist Party of Maojing, although his name and the meme that surrounds him has been banned in Maojing today. History Joining the server and Maograd ScramX joined the server in early February. Together with alfonsosama, he founded Maograd (which was later annexed by the Second Spanish Republic in Exile to form the "Socialist Federative Republic of Maograd and the Second Spanish Republic in Exile"), a district of the Main Commune, on top of terraformed mountain to the northeast of Distro. there he contributed to much of its infrastructure and builds. After a dispute with Mini following his attempt at "wheatifying" Maograd and encountering difficulties in building a Tiananmen Square in the mountainous terrain of Northeastern Distro, he decided to found a new commune with newcomer Smuglash on the 14th of February, 2019. This new commune, far away from Distro, came to be known as Maojing and for a while was an important and active community on the server. Chairman of the People's Republic of Maojing While now far away from most players, ScramX's attempts at introducing limited liberalism, child labour, and anti-furry laws in Maojing and his comments on topics such as Israel, British Imperialism and Dengism brought many to harass him and others in Maojing. This later resulted in the Sino-Furry Wars. On the 13th of March, ScramX had his biggest controversy when he had a "heated gamer moment". This resulted in a temp-ban and him taking a hiatus. After returning, his meme power reached levels unheard of in server history. In the NKVD elections of March 23rd, ScramX obtained an incredible amount of votes in the first few hours thanks to his supporters and friends in Maojing and because the memes. To avoid ScramX reaching any position of power on the server, the admin team decided to the cancel the elections. This was the starting event that later caused the March Revolution. During the March Revolution, ScramX and most of Maojing was on the side of the CUC (Confederation of the United Communes) against the Unionists and Distro. At the end of the conflict, ScramX founded his DPRK inspired district in Maojing, the Chollima district. On the 1st of April, 2019, ScramX using his millions of Maobucks bought the entire server and turned it into an anarcho-capitalist server. He also finally revealed his true ideology, anarcho-capitalism. Strangely enough, everyone else on that day also claimed to be anarcho-capitalist so nobody cared. Everything went back to normal the following day. Leaving the server and ScramX's legacy Around the beginning of May, ScramX deleted his discord and Minecraft account never to be seen again. Many on the server celebrated while others mourned. It can't be denied that Scram had a profound impact and still endures as the Motherland's biggest living meme. The Maosoleum in Maojing has been repurposed to house his remains, although this was changed after the Maojingese Civil War. The S.F.A.A.T. also has a tomb dedicated to ScramX that paints him in a more negative light. Two Scramist temples were raised in Little Maojing and Maojing proper, yet these were both repurposed after the meme was banned. Following ScramX's departure, Maojing Vice-Chairman Smuglash initially refused to take up the position of Chairman and declared ScramX to be the "Eternal Chairman of the Communist Party of Maojing". However, without ScramX and his dedication and activity, Maojing declined into inactivity until the Maojingese Civil War brought it back to life. Events Involved In * The founding of Maograd and its annexation by the SSRE * The founding of Maojing * The First Sino-Furry War * The Wedding * The Silasjing Treaty Builds Maograd (Second Spanish Republic in Exile) * Fidel Castro Apartment Blocks * Monument of Jeremy Corbyn * Kim Il-Sung Library * Mao Zedong Train Station and connection to Leningrad and Distro Maojing * Tiananmen Square * Tiananmen Gate * The Transformation of Nature Projects * Maojing National Stockpile * The Maosoleum * Chollima District Flats #001 to #004 * Juche Tower Category:Players Category:Characters